legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S2 P2/Transcript
(The heroes are seen armed as they look over at Starkiller) Alex: Okay so can someone explain how this guy got here? Rose: And why does Pearl have whipped cream on her face? Charlie: Well, we were trying to pull a prank on Pearl. Pearl: Which clearly worked.... Charlie: And when it was finished, Sammy starts choking before he gets pulled right through the window! Ian: We went outside to check and we found this guy out here! Sammy: Yeah! Erin: And this guy wants the Reality Stone huh? Lestros: Yeah. Alex: Well you get inside Lestros. We'll deal with him for you. Lestros: Thanks guys! (Lestros runs inside to hide) Starkiller: You can't protect him Defenders. Alkorin's gonna get him eventually. Alex: Well we sure as hell can postpone it! Erin: Yeah! You're the one who can't be protected! (Tom is seen rushing with his plasma blade. He's about to attack, when Starkiller pulls out a lightsaber and blocks the attack) Tom: Oh got yourself a blade huh?! Starkiller: I have much more then that. (Starkiller force pushes Tom back) Tom: Huh?! Alex: Force user huh? Haven't seen many of those around. Erin: Yeah. Tom: That doesn't mean he's gonna win! Jack: Yeah! Let's kick his ass together guys! Bakugo: Let's do it! (The Defenders all rush toward Starkiller) Alex: Fight as one guys! We'll get him! Jack: Alright! That's what I'm- (Starkiller then pushes everyone away, knocking them onto the ground) Erin: Whoa! Scott: This guy's power is unreal! Starkiller: You kids aren't too good at your job are you? Alex: Shut up! We're still gonna beat you either way Starkiller! Charlie: Yeah! Starkiller: Heh, come and try it. (The heroes all stand and rush toward Starkiller. It then cuts to Jordan as he's seen walking around alone looking for Shade. He then smells the air) Jordan: He's close. I can smell him from here. (Jordan looks around at his surroundings) Jordan: I must say, this world is definitely beautiful now that I'm looking at it with my own eyes. I just hope Shade and the others let me in. It's getting cold. (Jordan then smells the scent getting closer) Jordan: Oh hold up! He's close! (Jordan keeps walking and finds Shade and the others) Jordan: There he is. Hey! Hey you guys! Shade: Huh? Yang: The heck was that? Jordan: Hey! Over here! (Everyone all looks over and sees the human Targhul) Weiss: What the!? Blake: Who is that? Shade: I don't know. Jordan: Hey! It's me Jordan! You know, Alex and Erin's brother? Shade: Wait what?! Yang: You're Jordan??? But you were- *Gasp* (Everyone looks at each other. Suddenly they all get into fighting stances) Jordan: *holds up his hand* Whoa whoa what did I do!? Yang: Don't think we don't remember you! "Tim"! Jordan: Oh crap I forgot about that... Shade: The hell are you doing here!? Jordan: Guys calm down! I'm not here to fight or anything! Yang: Prove it! Jordan: How the hell am I supposed to prove it?! Am I attacking you or anything? Weiss: Are we supposed to trust you after last time we saw you? Jordan: Are you always a little bitch Schnee? Shade: Jeez. Weiss: How dare you! Jordan: Okay that was a little harsh, but I SWEAR I'm not here to hurt anyone! Shade: You sure? Yang: Alex and Erin did tell us to tell them if we saw you. Jordan: I just got done talking to them. They told me to come find you guys! Shade: Why? Jordan: Because I may have got myself into a bit of a pickle earlier. Blake: How? (Jordan pulls out all of the stolen money) Shade: Money? Jordan: Yeah.... Yang: How's that a bad thing? Jordan: It's....not my money. Shade: Huh?! Jordan: I got a bit...carried away with my powers. Blake: So you stole from people? Jordan: How else was I supposed to earn money? Besides, I've sworn it off for good. Shade: Oh my god Jordan... Jordan: Sorry. Shade: Is that all you did? Jordan: Yeah. Yang: Well, don't do it again. Jordan: I won't. I promise. Shade: Good. Now come on, we've got work to do. Jordan: Right! (Jordan smiles as the group walks away, causing him to scowl instead as he looks at the money) Jordan: This better not be a waste of time. I've got work to do still. (Jordan walks to follow the others. It then cuts back to the Defenders as Alex is seen being thrown by Starkiller, snapping a tree in half on impact) Alex: Ow.... Omega: He's too strong! Jack: No, he's too good! Gotta give credit where it's due, he's got skill! Erin: But he's still working for Alkorin! We gotta stop him either way! Starkiller: Your resistance is only delaying the inevitable. That Stone will belong to Alkorin soon enough. Jack: Try and take it then! (Jack charges forward before Starkiller pushes him back with the Force) Tom: Jack! You bastard! (Tom charges in with his plasma blade and clashes with Starkiller) Starkiller: For a robot, you're definitely powerful. Tom: Thanks, but I'm not a robot! (Tom kicks Starkiller away) Tom: I'm a cyborg! (Starkiller gets back up as he activates his lightsaber. The Defenders then surround him) Erin: We've got him surrounded now guys! Rose: Yeah! Starkiller: Hm, oh please. (Starkiller releases another repulse with The Force, knocking most of the heroes off balance before he charges in) Rose: Erin look out! (Starkiller charges toward Erin who tries to block his attacks with an ice sword, however the lightsaber melts right through it) Erin: Oh no. (Starkiller pushes Erin to the ground and prepares to finish her off) Alex: ERIN!! Rose: NO!! (Rose rushes forward and jumps in front of Starkiller as he thrusts his lightsaber toward Erin, causing him to instead stab Rose through the abdomen) Rose: GAAH!! Erin: ROSIE!! NO!! (Starkiller pulls his lightsaber from Rose's abdomen before pushing her away) Starkiller: What a moron. (Erin looks over at Rose who is seen writhing in pain from the stab wound. Her eyes then glow light blue as she looks up at Starkiller glaring) Erin: You...MONSTER!! Starkiller: Hm? (Erin then forms her Ice Dragon Armor before she jumps up and kicks Starkiller back) Alex: Whoa man! Jack: Ooooh she's mad now! (Rose turns onto her side and looks over at Erin) Rose: Erin...? Erin: You're gonna regret hurting her! (Erin hits Starkiller with an ice beam, knocking him away) Alex: Yeah! Tom: Get him Erin! Jack: That's my girl! Starkiller: Damn, this isn't going as planned... (Starkiller then throws down a cube which shatters and forms a purple and unstable portal) Starkiller: Don't think of this retreat as a victory kids. I'll be back for your friend eventually. (Starkiller runs into the portal before it shuts behind him. Erin's armor melts away as the heroes all join her) Alex: Finally... Jack: Nice job Erin! (Erin then looks over at Rose who is seen slowly getting back up. She then walks over and kneels beside her) Erin: Rosie? Rose: Yeah? Erin: You okay? Rose: Yeah, I'm fine. (Rose moves her hand, revealing that the wound has regenerated) Rose: No danger here. Erin: Let me see. I need to be sure. (Erin looks at where Rose was stabbed) Erin: Hmm... Rose: See? All fine! Erin: Well, alright then. If you say so. Rose: Trust me Erin, it's alright. (Erin and Rose both stand up as the others join them) Alex: She okay Erin? Erin: Yeah, she's alright. Rose: Yep! Alex: Well that's good. Jack: At least we got that guy to leave. Finally. (Lestros then comes back outside) Lestros: Is he gone? Ian: Yeah man. Tom: He's gone Lestros. Lestros: Oh thank god! (Lestros steps back outside) Lestros: I thought I was gonna end up getting a Stone ripped out of my chest. Alex: You really think we'd let that happen to you? Lestros: Uhh, no. Erin: Exactly. Lestros: Well at least you beat him. Who knows what he would've done to me. Tom: Yeah. He was good at what he did, I'll give him that. Alex: Let's just get inside. We've still got a lot to do to stop Alkorin. Ian: Wait, what ever happened with Jordan Alex? Alex: Oh yeah, he had a bit of an....interesting incident. Erin: But it's fine now. He's staying in Remnant till he's ready to come home. Ian: Oh, okay. Tom: You sure that's a good idea? He is a bit...different you know. Erin: So? Shade lives there and he's alright. Tom: Still....Doesn't sound good. Alex: He'll be fine. Don't worry guys. Miles: Right. Alex: Now let's get inside. We've got a whole day ahead for us still! Rose: Can we go out back Erin? Erin: Sure! Why not? Rose: Yay! (The heroes all head inside. It then cuts to Jordan as he's seen sitting with Shade) Jordan: So, this is what you guys do nowadays? You just move and move? Shade: Pretty much? Jordan: Damn. How'd you even get caught up in all this anyway? Shade: I got cut in half and spared. Trust me, I didn't want to be affiliated with these guys until I was adopted as a baby. But it's still a better life than what Gientra promised me. Jordan: Jeez. Shade: I thought you would remember that from being in my head. Jordan: I only remember bits and pieces of it mostly nowadays. I think most of it was wiped when my connection was severed. Shade: I see. Jordan: But how is living with them? Is it fun? Shade: Eh I guess. Jordan: Hm. Well then. Shade: I mean, this world's interesting I'll give it that. Jordan: Yeah. (Jordan is seen with his hand on his pocket) Shade: How long you think you're gonna be here? Jordan: I don't know. I'm pretty scared to go back right now. Shade: Why? (Jordan looks right at Shade) Jordan: Shade, look at me. Do I look normal to you? Shade: I mean, you look alright to me. Jordan: Seriously...? You don't gotta lie like that man. Shade: Bro I'm not lying! You look normal! Jordan: *points to his face* Does this look normal to you Shade?! Yang: Guys? What's with all the yelling in there? Shade: Oh nothing! *To Jordan* Dude, calm down with the yelling. People are trying to sleep. Jordan: Sorry. This just frustrates me is all. Shade: Well it'll be alright man. We're all freaks one way or another. (Jordan glares at Shade) Shade: That-That came out bad. Jordan: Well, it doesn't matter now. I won't be around with you all for too long anyway. Shade: Alright then, if that's your choice. Jordan: Maybe when I find a place suited to my needs, I'll get out of your hair. Shade: Okay. Well, I'm off to bed then. Jordan: Right. Same here. (Shade rolls over and goes to bed as does Jordan. As he turns, he looks out the window at the night sky) Jordan: *sigh* Soon Jordan....Soon..... TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts